dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Curry
Orin '''is the Atlantean King of the underwater city of Atlantis, going by the alias of '''Aquaman. As a half Atlantean, Curry has an enhanced physiology and superhuman abilities, making him an extremely powerful being, especially while wielding the Trident of Neptune. His mother was an Atlantean called Atlanna, while his father, Thomas Curry, was a human. He lived with his father Thomas in a lighthouse on the surface dweller's world as Arthur Curry before claiming his birthright as the King of Atlantis and the Seven Seas. Biography Early Life Orin was born on the surface world, to the lighthouse keeper Thomas Curry and Atlanna, who was secretly the Queen of Atlantis, the lost underwater city. He was given the surface name of 'Arthur Curry' and Atlanna left, with Arthur growing up alone with his father. He soon began to realize that he had special powers, that he could breathe under water, communicate with sea life and Super Strength. He soon learned of his Atlantean birth right as King of Atlantis. Becoming Aquaman At some unknown point, Orin was spotted by some underwater United States Armed Forces surveillance drones inside the wreck of an old sunken ship deep in the ocean. He then destroyed the drone with his Trident of Neptune and swam away at Super Speed. Appearance Orin is a very muscular and tall man, almost or as tall as Batman and Superman, thus giving him an immense and intimidating look, making it clear to others that Orin is not to be trifled with. He carries with him the large Trident of Neptune. Orin has white eyes, dark brown shoulder-length hair with blonde tips, and a thick beard of medium length. He appears to have Atlantean tattoos that represent his underwater heritage, while also wearing native Atlantean armor, from his wrists to his right shoulder. He also wears another Atlantean armor that covers his whole upperbody. Personality Initially, Arthur Curry is a very conflicted individual, struggling with the fact that he has superhuman powers which he doesn't know how to handle, due to him having not been trained. Hence, Arthur grows up feeling alienated from both the human and Atlantean worlds, feeling trapped between them, yet having the responsibility of protecting both. Abilities See Also: Atlantean All of Orin's abilities are at their peak when exposed to water, otherwise they are a little less strong. *'Superhuman Strength' - Orin has incredible superhuman strength (with it being at its peak underwater), though not quite on the same level as SupermanAquaman: Exclusive First look by the CW. *'Super Stamina' - Orin's advanced Atlantean musculature is considerably more efficient than that of a human. As a result, his muscles produce far less fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for very lengthy periods of time without tiring at all. *'Superhuman Durability' - Orin's Atlantean skin, muscle, and bone tissue have many times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, granting him a strong degree of invulnerability, and allowing Orin to withstand high-caliber bullets, and tremendous underwater pressures. *'Enhanced Senses' - due to his Atlantean physiology, all of Orin's senses are enhanced, far beyond those of a regular person. For instance, he can clearly perceive his surroundings in the darkness of the ocean depths. *'Hydrokinesis'- with his Trident, Orin can control vast bodies of water, summoning forth gigantic waves. He is also faster, stronger & smarter when exposed to water. **'Hydrokinetic Healing Factor' - Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure Orin. However, due to his Atlantean physiology, he is able to heal at a rate much faster than a normal human being, when exposed to water. **'Underwater Breathing' - As an Atlantean, Orin can naturally breathe underwater via his gills. **'Marine Telepathy' - Orin can telepathically communicate with and control marine creaturesAquaman: Exclusive First look by the CW, and can summon numerous ones to his aid simultaneously when required. **[[Super Speed|'Superhuman Speed']] - Orin can swim at the speed of a bullet, faster than any human being or marine creatures. He can cause a sonic boom when swimming, showing that he can swim at super sonic speeds. Weaknesses Dehydration - Orin's main weakness is extended periods of time without water, which will severely weaken him, making Orin gradually lose most of his strength and powers. While on land, Orin is not quite as strong as he would be underwater, but extremely strong and formidable nonetheless. Equipment Trident of Neptune - Orin's primary weapon, which he frequently wields in battle. The Trident is one of the few weapons capable of actually harming an otherwise invulnerable Kryptonian like Supermanhttp://www.slashfilm.com/zack-snyder-aquaman-radio/. Appearances *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' *''Suicide Squad'' (photo only) *''Justice League'' *''Aquaman'' *''Untitled Justice League film'' Trivia *This will be the big screen debut of Aquaman. *Santiago Cabrera was cast as Aquaman in the failed Justice League: Mortal ''film. *Zack Snyder (director of ''Man of Steel) called into 97.1, The Ticket’s Stoney and Bill radio show, while driving to the Batman v Superman Detroit set, to defend the character after he heard “disparaging” remarks about Aquaman. However, Snyder stated Aquaman would not appear in Dawn of Justice, which later proved to be untrue.http://www.slashfilm.com/zack-snyder-aquaman-radio/ *Jason Momoa also insisted he would not portray the character before he finally confirmed it. *This is Orin's 3rd live action appearance **1st: Alan Ritchson played the character in [http://smallville.wikia.com/wiki/Smallville_(TV_series) "Smallville"] TV show in 2005-2010. **2nd: Justin Hartley played the character in [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aquaman_(TV_pilot) "Aquaman"] pilot in 2006. References External Links * * Category:Aquaman Category:Atlantean Category:Characters with super strength Category:Characters with super speed Category:Characters with invulnerability Category:Characters with telepathy Category:Super-Heroes Category:Characters with underwater breathing Category:Characters in the comics Category:Royalty Category:Batman Vs. Superman characters Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Justice League Category:Justice League members Category:Justice League Part 1 characters Category:Justice League Part 1 Category:Aquaman characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Humans Category:Metahumans Category:Aquaman secret keepers Category:Characters with healing ability Category:Superman secret keepers Category:Wonder Woman secret keepers Category:Batman secret keepers Category:Cyborg secret keepers Category:Flash secret keepers Category:Characters with super hearing Category:Characters with super dexterity Category:Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:Justice League characters